Four idiotic geniuses save the world
by Awesomeness182
Summary: Four girls are chosen to save the Akatsuki stop Madara's plan and help Naruto become Hokage and help Naruto save Sasuke. Rating may go up.  Though each girl as her own goals and wishes.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Naruto. XD Kishimoto does so I have to write this disclaimer -_-)

**FOUR IDIOTIC GENIUSES PLANS TO SAVE THE WORLD**

"This is albino polar bear. Target is sighted and I'm in position, do you read me?"She waits for an answer. "Lollipop gang reads you loud and clear Albino polar bear."

people turn to look at the three girls in the middle of the convenience store. "Guys I feel stupid. We don't even have radio's." Albino Polar bear says looking grim.

"Your absolutely right about the first part. Though we love you anyway" Drawls a green haired girl.

"Skyler! You believe in the imaginary radio's so don't go name calling! Or should I call you Snakeslayer?"

Saphira moves her arms animatedly while talking.

"Shush you two! Look target is in the dairy section." Taylor says in a hushed tone.

Both girls look at the purple haired one and follow her pointed finger. "Alrighty! Let's move out! Are you ready Saphira?"

everyone turns to look at their friends late arrival. All of them waiting for her answer. "Danni where were you?" Saphira says pinning her with a glare.

"They had free snacks over there...hehehe uh let's stop wasting time and lets gooo!"

Danni says grabbing a grim looking Saphira. "Snakeslayer are you in position?" Danni speaks into her imaginary radio.

"Yes. I have the items. Is Albino polar bear in position?" Skyler talks into her imaginary radio while shoving a shopping basket into Saphira's hands.

A veins pops out on Saphira's forehead. "Guys I'm right here. Drop the code talking into the imaginary radios!" Danni clamps her hand over Saphira's mouth ending her incoming rant.

"Shush! There he is! We must go and defend Cecelia's honour!" Danni speaks in a Irish accent. The four girls split into two groups.

Danni and Taylor in one and Skyler and Saphira in the other team. Their target is a tall dark haired guy.

"Team one is proceeding to target as he is now in the drop off spot" Danni tells the others. "You mean he is at the cashier so you and Taylor will distract him while we switch the items?'' Saphira says sarcastically.

Danni ignores her and grabs Taylor and runs to do their part of the plan. They reach the young man. "Hi! Exscuse me? Do you know what time it is?" Danni asks politely.

The young guy looks at the clock above all the cashiers booths and smiles. "No I don't." Taylor is holding back laughter. "Well how come you don't check the clock?'' Taylor asks.

''Why didn't you check the clock yourself then?"

He tells them then his eyes widen as he finally takes a good look at them. "I don't know how to tell time with those types.'' Danni tells him. ''Oh oh I see well lets see its 2:45." Danni and Taylor smile cutely while fighting the smirks and making sure he didn't see Skyler switching the items in his basket.

"Oh thank you sooo much!" Danni and Taylor say in unison giving their cutest smiles.

He blushes looking a little overwhelmed. "No problem." Danni and Taylor still have to keep him from looking at his basket. "Here let me place your items up here while My friend asks you something.

He nods and turns to Taylor. "What is it? I'm a very knowledgeable guy."

Taylor thinks quick. "If a tomatoe is a fruit does that make ketchup a smoothie?" Taylor asks with a thoughtful expression.

The guy looks disbelieving. "What kind of question is that?" The guys says. "Well don't worry about it! We better head home Taylor! I see rain clouds." Danni says leaving no time for retorts she grabs Taylor and runs to the meeting place.

"What strange girls, though they were cute." The guy says as he watches their disappearing forms. "

Um is this everything sir?" The female cashier says as she gives him a weird look.

Unsure of why the cashier was acting so funny he looks down to see instead of his Milk and eggs are a cucumber and a bottle of lube with duct tape, he chokes on air.

All of the girls burst out laughing as they upload it to the internet and E-mail Cecelia. "Skyler I'm so glad your phone has such a great camera!" Danni says gasping for air.

"His face! was sooo! HAHAHAH!" Saphira is clutching her gut. Taylor and Skyler High five and laugh as they call Cecelia.

"Cece! did you get it? You did great! Soo? I know right! No don't mope anymore! Kay bye love you!." Taylor ends her call and looks at her messages on her Iphone 4.

"Oh guys we better head back Randy is trying to cook.'' They all grimace at Taylor's words. "How he burnt water I'll never know.'' Danni says shaking her girls head home.

"Hey guys. Look." They all look to Skyler then follow her pointing. To see a purplish swirling thing.

"Whoa I wanna touch it." Danni says in awe then Saphira smirks. "Thats dirty Danni." Danni answers without looking back. "Your mind may be in the gutter but they rubbed the gutter on My mind."

Taylor steps closer. "Hmm its a vortex sort of thing…maybe someones pranking us." Taylor says as she backs up looking around just then six figures emerge in plain white cloaks.

"You four are chosen." Just as the girls are going to ask what's going on the hole sucks them in. "EWW! Who knows who's hole this is!" Danni yells curling into a ball so she doesn't touch the sides of it.

"Great just great." Skyler mutters.

"You look like pedo's!" Taylor shouts angrily.

"You ass holes!" Saphira add.

"Danna are we there yet un?" Deidara asks his partner.

"No brat now shut up." Sasori says sounding bored.

Seems the after effects of being sucked through a hole is sleeping so four girls land on the unsuspecting duo.

Taylor and Danni Land on Deidara at the same Saphira and Skyler land on Sasori.

''WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara shouts just then Danni sits up.

"You spoke without your speech impediment."

"What! who are you un!" Danni smiles at Deidara and pats his cheek. "There it is." She then falls unconscious again.

"Brat make one of your sorry excuses of art and fly us to the base. Leader will want to see this." Sasori snaps trying to get up.

Then Saphira and Skyler punch him while saying in unison. "Don't move Pinocchio." Sasori looks at Deidara glaring.

"Hurry up brat. Don't make me wait." Deidara was about to answer.

"Sasori be quiet. Social cues kay." Taylor mutters in her sleep.

"Danna art is an explosion un."

Sasori's eye twitches. "Art is eternal brat."

Taylor mutters while sleeping. "They both have a speech impediment. Which is better un or brat?"

Sasori glares at Deidara and Deidara glares at the purplette. "I known I'm going I'm going un." Deidara then makes a big enough clay bird to carry them all.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Naruto. -_- if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction and the awesome characters wouldn't die T_T So I'm new at this I appreciate reviews if you like and I plan to update often. To reply to My reviews :D Jay-Otaku-Dee! ^_^ Thanks I appreciate the support and I'm sorry this took so long I'll try updating faster!

Also the plot will soon start to make sense as well as the girls back stories I hope My writing pleases you.)

(Skyler: They get it, now stop rambling. Me:you get back in the story and be entertaining.

Skyler: Well someone has to be. Me: T-T You have such a smart mouth.)

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LICKING ME!" Kisame shouts trying to tear Saphira off.

"HN!" Itachi grunts loudly as Danni is climbing all over him singing. "What am I doing? What a silly question! I'm rubbing on you so I can be badass like you!" Danni yells as with an evil glint in her eye as she nuzzles his neck.

"Get off me un!" Deidara is yelling as he tries to tear Skyler off his back. "NO WAY!" Skyler shouts holding onto his pony tail as she stays on his back.

"BRATS! All of you are brats!" Sasori is shouting as he tries to catch Taylor. His goal is more focused on getting the scroll in her hand. "Awe whats the matter Pinocchio? Want this?" Taylor shakes the scroll as she runs.

Pein is watching all of this showing no emotion except for a twitch on the side of his mouth every now and again.

'I think I better start from the beginning. No this is not Pein! Hahaha like he'd take time to explain what happened. It's me Danni! So on with how this happened.'

"Brat can't this 'thing' move faster?'' Sasori snaps arms crossed over his chest trying to look menacing with two girls drooling on him as they sleep peacefully.

"Danna if it could isn't it obvious I would un.'' Deidara says looking miserable as Danni lays across his shoulders. 'How can she sleep like this un?' Deidara shakes his head as he thinks of he numerous times he's tried to move her.

"Brat!" Sasori suddenly shouts pointing trying to get up. Deidara's head snaps towards the direction his partners finger is pointing. The purple haired one is plummeting towards the ground. Suddenly without even opening their eyes all the girls jump up screaming the same thing. "TAYLOR." Then all of the girls jump off the bird asleep.

Deidara and Sasori didn't expect that and look at each other before they jump off to catch the girls. "Danna why are we saving them un?" Deidara shouts as he takes some clay out and starts making something. "Because brat. Look at their clothes and don't you sense their chakra? Leader-sama would kill us if we let them die before we could see if they are any use to us. Brat" Sasori spits the last part out as he sends Chakra threads to catch two of the girls. They are about three hundred feet from the ground at this point and closing in fast. "WHAT THE HELL!" Skyler wakes up screaming flailing her arms.

"HEY WHO THE HELL THREW US OUT OF A PLANE! NOBODY HAD BETTER TOUCHED MY CHEETOS!" Saphira shouts spinning in the air glaring at everyone.

"I'M PETER PAN SO SUCK ON THAT! HAHAHAHA!'' Danni yells holding up the victory sign. "SOMEWHERE A MAN WAS EATEN ALIVE BY A GORILLA!" Taylor shouts the last to wake up. Sasori and Deidara deadpan in midair not an easy thing to do.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ALL JUMP OFF MY BEAUTIFULLY EXPLOSIVE CREATION AND YOU ACT AS IF YOUR NOT SECONDS FROM DEATH UN! KATSU!" Deidara shouts moving his arms up and down as he reveals a bigger clay bird and Sasori pulls the other two girls up with his chakra strings while he lands on the bird. Sasori says nothing then he opens his mouth. "B-r-a-t-s."

All the girls look at each other then they smirk. "Well Deidara who would want to sit on your err ahem 'explosive creation.' We're just innocent young girls." Danni says putting emphasis on the explosive creation and young girls part.

Deidara Sputters turning red. "I- You-Ugh shut up un!" Deidara starts pulling out clay with every intention if blowing them all up.

"Brat do I have to explain it all to you again?" Sasori drawls scowling arms crossed. Deidara stops suddenly. "Peh fine! Can we at least tie them up un?" Deidara looks at Sasori. Sasori nods. "I'll place chakra bindings while you get us back to the base brat." Sasori then starts making hand signs Taylor watches his hands.

All the girls are lined up sitting quietly as Sasori sits and Deidara is watching where they are flying. Taylor notices her bonds are gone. She looks at her friends to see that theirs are still on. 'Strange whats with that?' Taylor looks at Sasori with her unspoken thoughts.

She sees his eye lids suddenly close. He starts falling forward Taylor panics not wanting to catch Sir. Tongues-alot attention. She catches Sasori quietly.

Breathings a silent sigh of relief Taylor looks to her friends to see they are free now as well. Each of them puts a finger to their lips in a silent agreement.

Taylor lays Sasori down 'Phew human sized wooden puppets are freaking heavy!' Taylor stretches her arms from the strain before noticing a scroll on his side she reads 'Hiruko'. Taylor smirks and gently without tugging and potentially waking the nut cracker man she tucks the scroll into he hip satchel.

Suddenly Deidara starts talking. "Danna we should be about two hours from the base un." All the girls look to each other before Saphira tries impersonating Sasori. The other girls sit down pretending to be tied up and Saphira sits the puppet man up and says in a voice she hopes sounds lat least close to Sasori.

"Good…brat." Deidara scratches his head tempted to look back. 'Somethings not right here un.' Deidara turns around and Sasori's eyes are open but his hands are on the either side of his head. "Danna you have a headache un? Can you even get a head ache un?"

Deidara looks at him tilting his head in question. Suddenly all the girls burst out laughing even Saphira. Sasori is dropped and hits the clay bird face first. ''What did you do to My danna un!" Deidara shouts pointing an accusing finger. " Your Danna ooh? We did nothing he just fell asleep! Really!" Danni says holding her hands up while Deidara scowls at this. Deidara moves and exams Sasori. "Chakra exhaustion? How?" Deidara is perplexed but looks at the girls. "We're walking so I can keep all of you in line until he wakes up.

Deidara makes a horse sized clay spider and puts Sasori on it and uses some rope to tie the girls up.

"Itachi, Kisame I want you to see what has detained Sasori and Deidara. They should have been back hours ago, Sasori is never late." Pein looks to Itachi and Kisame. Itachi closes his eyes in acknowledgement and starts walking away. Kisame gives a sharky grin as he turns to follow his partner to complete their orders.

"Dedeee! I'm tired!" Taylor whines.

"I'm hungry! Please died daisy!" Danni joins in whining. Saphira and Skyler smirk and start doing their parts. "Yeah we've been walking for hours why can't we rest? Or at least make more spidey things to carry us too!" Saphira says in an annoying voice. "Guys we all know why he takes such good care of his partner." Skyler says smirking.

Deidara stops and starts emitting massive K.I "Shut up all of you are annoying me un!" Deidara finishes breathing hard.

"So you don't deny taking 'special' care of your danna?" Danni says. Deidara turns red realizing what they are hinting at. "NO! I'm not into that! And neither is Danna un!" Deidara shouts moving his arms up and down.

The girls all giggle. "AWE! you care for your danna like a brother its so cute!" Taylor says gushing. This ticks Deidara off and he reaches into his pouch. "Wheres My clay? What is this mud!" Deidara says as his hand mouths spit out the brown stuff.

"Well I should hope so. You know you could have went behind a tree Dei-da-ra." Skyler says his name in singsong. 'I can't believe he didn't even feel me switch his clay with mud. Deidara's face shows disgust as Skyler thinks about this.

Before anything else can be said Itach and Kisame clear their throats. Deidara looks up to see them standing in a tree watching them. Deidara scowls as his eyes land on the emotionless Uchiha. "You.'' Deidara utters that one word with disdain.

Sasori finally wakes up from all the commotion. "Brat what happened?" Sasori says then he takes in the scene. "Leader sent us to see why you are late." Itachi monotones emotionlessly. "It looks like you need help with these little girls."Kisame says showing his sharky grin.

Deidara is about to protest when Sasori cuts him off. "We're late? Grr we better hurry then brat." Sasori says looking at Deidara cutting off his refusal. Deidara grumbles but starts walking towards the base stiffly.

"We're only half an hour away from the base." Kisame says as he picks up the rear starting to prod the girls forward with his sword. "Ahh! I don't like tampons! Danni shouts making sure lots of space is between her and Kisame's Samehade. All of the other girls stifle giggles and move forward.

'I wonder when we'll get some answers.' Taylor thinks quietly' All the other girls thoughts mirror hers. "You look like those guys with the funny hats in England!" Danni exclaims getting all up in Itachi's face. Itachi's eye twitches in response, "Danni you mean the Guards regiment." Taylor says giggling. "Yeah those guys." Danni starts poking Itachi'c check. "You have such soft cheeks! Not your butt ones I mean your face!" Itachi's eye starts twitching as Danni says this.

"WHERES HIRUKO!" Sasori shouts finally realizing his scroll is gone. Taylor flinches Sasori doesn't miss this and starts storming towards her.

Skyler trips Sasori and then all hell breaks loose. Kisame starts to knock them out starting with Saphira who was the closest. Slinging her over his shoulder Kisame chases after the others grumbling.

Taylor reaches the base first which is a giant dome covered by moss and a tree to camouflage it from eyes. Skyler isn't far behind holding onto Deidara's half ponytail using him as a horse which Deidara was not in the least bit happy with. Danni was currently slung over Itachi's shoulder looking annoyed at being caught so easily then a glint comes into her eye as she starts slithering all over him saying in singsong, "Weasel-san smells like dango's!" Itachi is staying emotionless fighting his twitch.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LICKING ME!" Kisame shouts trying to tear Saphira off.

"HN!" Itachi grunts loudly as Danni is climbing all over him singing. "What am I doing? What a silly question! I'm rubbing on you so I can be badass like you!" Danni yells as with an evil glint in her eye as she nuzzles his neck.

"Get off me un!" Deidara is yelling as he tries to tear Skyler off his back. "NO WAY You might try using your perverted creations on us!" Skyler shouts holding onto his half pony tail as she stays on his back.

"BRATS! All of you are brats!" Sasori is shouting as he tries to catch Taylor. His goal is more focused on getting the scroll in her hand. "Awe whats the matter Pinocchio? Want this?" Taylor shakes the scroll as she runs.

Pein is watching all of this showing no emotion except for a twitch on the side of his mouth every now and again.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I TEAR ALL OF YOUR LIMBS OFF AND SEW THEM ON BACKWRDS! AND MAKE YOU WALK FOR A WEEK!.


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this chappie T_T Stop rubbing it in cruel world! Taylor:This is why people think your weird. Me:correction :D I know I'm weird and proud of it! Taylor:…..Who am I kidding XD haha What doesn't kill you makes you stranger. So I hope I'm improving along the lines in writing, though if you see anything wrong just tell me Also I know I left it at a sorta half cliffy XD) Response to my reviewers! I love you all! So Quiet-Harmony-chan, thanks for your review ^_^ I felt very happy and special and no everything won't be too random, I have a plot :3 and as for them being idiots (All the girls: Hey! Who you calling idiot! You idiot!)

Soo anyway as I was saying before being rudely interrupted. (Cue accusing glare) They are geniuses walking the thin line of insanity and geniuseness! ^_^ Skyler: Is geniusesness even a word? Taylor:Um no, no it isn't….

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I TEAR ALL OFF YOUR LIMBS OFF AND SEW THEM ON BACKWARDS! AND MAKE YOU WALK FOR A WEEK!."

Peins voice raises an octave or two, I automatically wince and notice Taylor doing the same.

"well no need to get touchy now Foxy."

I can't stop the cheeky grin forming on my face, I think I'm going to love ticking these guys off.

Pein turns towards me with a pure look of malice."We may have no need for the idiotic one."

Pein says through gritted teeth.

"Awe come on Hidan isn't that bad, I mean he has his good and bad points like everyone else, well more bad than good but we can't be picky in a criminal organization."

I finish and sigh dramatically.

"Danni you're going to get us all killed." Skyler whispers harshly to me.

"What? No they won't! Their a bunch of S-ranked criminals not psychotic criminals" I say waggling my finger.

"Also looks like they need more females unless they go that way if you know what I mean.'' I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively then a sharp pain hits the back of my head.

"Ouch! Skyler what was that for?" I say glaring pointedly at my said so-called green haired friend.

''I'm just trying to make it to at least twenty five!'' Skyler shouts then she says more quietly. "But with you I'd be lucky to make it too seventeen.''

"Alright fine I'll go and smooth things over just for you." Rolling my eyes I lazily saunter over to Pein and Konan.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you 'feelings' please forgive my rudeness.'' I I can't help but emphasize the feelings part.

"QUIET!"

Peins voice shakes the earth and yet he looks composed, to outsiders it might seem that we could be discussing the weather.

''Who said we're inducting them into our organization?"

After listening carefully I deduce it to be Kisame's voice Rubbing his temples Pein turns to Kakuzu and whispers something.

I know I'm suppose to be quiet but theres an itch starting in my nose 'Oh no! Must..not..sneeze…' So my plan of action against the attack of sneezes is to stand still with my eyes shut.

"Is something wrong with her? she looks like she's in pain un? Maybe we're lucky and she's dying un?"

Sir speech impediment shall suffer for that comment later! Finally the itch is gone phew, I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me.

Pein just looks grumpy sheesh who pissed in his cheerios?

Konan just looks elegant as always though she's not really showing any emotion…ahem moving on.

Kakuzu is eyeing Taylor's kitty wallet that is peeking out of her back pocket, predictable.

"Kakuzu put them in the interrogation room NOW"

Pein looks pissed and about to murder everyone except Konan.

"Right now?"

I say in a whiny voice and before I know it Pein has me by my collar and is looking me dead in the eye,

with his rinnegan activated.

"You will shut your mouth and sit still, or I'll cut your tongue out and sew your mouth closed while I'm at it.''

I gulp and then it happens, I sneeze in his face.

"Oh shit." Hmm who said that? Oh yeah that was me.

A deafening silence stretches for what seems like an eternity I know I should be terrified

right now after all I just sneezed in Peins face, not to mention he's is one of the most terrifying s-ranked criminals in this world.

Pein makes no move to wipe his face suddenly his eyes blazed and he looks crazed.

"I'm going to kill you in the most painful way imaginable little girl."

His voice drip with venom as he drops me on my but and starts taking threatening steps forward.

"Well can't be that horrible, you seem like a sensible guy not a dandy foppish dreamer."

I quickly cover my mouth, oh man I really have to think before I speak!

"Wait stop!"

Skyler jumps forward after twisting away from the Deidara's grip,

taking a quick survey I see Kisame holding Saphira back

and Taylor is….hey where is she? Remembering that I'm inches from death I look to see Skyler a few feet away from me and Pein,

with her long legs she covers that distance quickly.

"Pein I know Danni is an annoying idiot, but we can be useful… all of us."

Skyler waits to see if she has his attention Pein has stopped and isn't paying attention to either of us.

Actually he looks…frozen? I snap my head around which turns out to be a wrong and I end up with a burning pain in my neck.

"Ouch." Rubbing my neck I notice all of the Akatsuki members are frozen.

"Dammit! Just as I was going to give a great speech."

I chuckle at her before replying.

"You know that always happens to you. Every time you try and make a speech? Remember at school when that fire started when you were going to do your speech on homeless kittens?"

"Oi! Get me out of Jawses grip!''

Saphira is wiggling around madly and after all her struggles she doesn't move Kisame an inch.

Skyler sighs and mutters something incoherent before walking over and lifting Saphira's arms up over her head

then without warning kicking her legs forward making Saphira slide through Kisame's immovable grip.

Landing hard on her but Saphira trains her cold silver eyes onto Skylers and proceeds to glare daggers.

"You suck."

Saphira says getting up dusting herself off.

"You just said to get you out, you never specified how."

Skyler says smirking, I finally decide to cut in.

"Guys wheres Taylor?"

Skyler looks around while Saphira shakes her head side to side.

"Right here!"

All our heads snap towards Taylor's voice and we are met with quite a surprise

she is being followed by those white robed guys.

Taylor walks over to us but the white robes keep their distance.

"Can you guys give us your names? I mean I'm calling you the 'white robed' guys in my head and its getting annoying.

"Well we were going to introduce ourselves before you decided to tell us about your schizophrenic tendencies."

The white robe on the left says, rude much!

"Kid, watch your mouth. These are the chosen saviours the

last thing you want is to get on their bad corners."

A women's voice chides the rude one.

"Who you calling kid? I'm two fucking thousand years old! Also its 'bad side' hag!"

"So what I can speak how I like.

Oh and I'm guessing I should be impressed that you can swear, so cute."

The two robed figures continue to bicker the women coming out on top.

I could sit here and listen quietly, they are entertaining but I'd rather know

whats going on and what are we doing here, also whats with this saviour business?

"Um excuse me but what are we doing here and whats with the live human statues?"

I say jutting my finger towards the still motionless Akatsuki.

Finally they stop their arguing and look towards me, the women answering first.

"Oh right sorry, usually Lionel is here keeping this midget in check but he isn't so he tends to get side tracked and thus dragging me along."

The guy seems to be getting ticked off and tries to make a move forward, like I said he tries but out of no where another robed person.

What is with mysterious people and robes or maybe the robe makes a person mysterious?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I look towards the new comer as soon as he reaches the others he throws his hood back.

"Why we keep these on I'll never understand, so have my companions explained why you are here?"

Says the new figure though I'm sure I must look like a fish with my mouth hanging open.

I didn't know what to expect but I'm sort of in awe, not by his chocolatey brown hair or by his shining skin its his

luminescent purple eyes, its like looking into a swirling vortex of many shades of purple.

That and he didn't seem that old around twenty I'd guess.

"No they didn't, could you tell us?"

Taylor ask scrutinizing the other two who are still hooded.

"Geez I'm sorry they tend idiots, oh and my names Lionel."

Spinning on his heel Lionel turns around and flicks their hoods off.

"Guys I told you to take those off when you've introduced yourselves! These girls are the chosen ones, not the enemy."

Lionel starts scolding the other two, ok now I see why he's the leader. He's scary as hell when he's mad.

Taking a gulp of air and a few steps back I hide behind Skyler and wait for Lionel's mad tirade to end.

"So unless we want a repeat of the night of paper lamp night I suggest you both dig deep down inside of yourselves and find some inner control.

By that point I started inching away from the crazy people, or er crazed crazier people but I end up tripping over something.

"So where was I? Oh good you've started to take a seat, this might take awhile." Lionel says waving his hand dismissively.

"You girls are valuable…extremely valuable. You are reincarnations of beings of supreme power."

"Wh-what..whe..my..me…mum..dad..baby?" Ok I admit that mad absolutely no sense what so ever.

(So sorry for not updating but I have a good excuse! I was travelling for a whole month. But there will be another upload today! :D and :P this isn't an oc is god-like powerful or a mary sue story believe me these guys are idiots -_- Skyler;Well your a lousy author but you don't hear me complaining. Me;Wasn't that technically a complaint? :0


End file.
